Maschera
by Masta Yuu
Summary: Seorang pria asing berdarah Amerika tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menginap dirumah seorang Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu agen dalam organisasi Interpol. / "Saya Locksvenn, Nart O Locksvenn." / Edited, now with (bad) summary. Happy reading, reader.


**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik Sasuke, percayalah! Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. Tapi cerita ini punya Yuu ya.**

 **Pairing SASUNARU**

 **Warning : Ini cerita yaoi, cowok ama cowok. Kalo gak suka ya jangan baca.**

 **Ps :** Disini aku ngerubah nama Naruto untuk keperluan cerita.

Please enjoy, Kizuna.

Hari mulai gelap, cahaya terang sang mentari perlahan berkurang. Anginpun berhembus ringan membawa dedaunan kering berwarna kuning kecoklatan bergulung-gulung, bergemerisik di jalanan. Di sebuah taman dipinggiran kota London, Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pria berkepala tiga tampak berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak disebuah taman. Pria itu kemudian mendudukkan diri dibangku pojok taman yang jauh dari keramaian. Ditemani lampu taman dan kesunyian, ia menghela nafas. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, wajahnya yang rupawan tertutup oleh rambut depannya yang ia biarkan memanjang. Pun dengan iris mata hitam yang terlihat menyaingi langit mendung petang ini, redup dan kelam. Setahun sudah si pria Uchiha hidup dalam kekosongan, tiada lagi suka cita yang mewarnai hari-harinya yang biasa diisi oleh seseorang. Hanya kenangan-kenangan buruk yang selalu berputar seperti rol film rusak di memorinya. Namun, justru kenyataan pahit itulah yang membuatnya bertahan hidup hingga saat ini. Menyedihkan memang.

Seakan turut bersedih, awan-awan mendung itu menumpahkan beribu-ribu tetes air yang sedari tadi mereka tampung. Membasahi sedikit demi sedikit tubuh pria itu, mendekapnya dalam dinginnya rinai hujan. Hujan yang semakin membuatnya mengingat akan masa lalu, masa yang membuatnya berada pada puncak kebahagiaan sekaligus masa yang menghempaskannya ke palung kesedihan. Masa dimana perubahan besar menghampiri hidupnya. Ia memandang setangkai mawar hitam ditangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hujan tengah mengguyur kota Kagoshima, Sasuke tengah asik menyesap kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan uap di ruang kerjanya. Matanya menatap berkas-berkas yang tersusun rapi diatas meja. Sesekali ia fokuskan perhatiannya kesalah satu berkas, mungkin saja ia menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil dari kasus yang baru selesai ia tangani minggu lalu. Sasuke yang memiliki kecenderungan perfeksionis itu tak akan rela bila kasus yang dinyatakan _'Done'_ oleh pimpinan tempat organisasinya bernaung itu tiba-tiba bermasalah kembali karena ketidaktelitiannya saat menjalankan tugas. Pria tampan berambut hitam yang berstatus sebagai salah satu Interpol di negaranya itu nampak serius meskipun sekarang ia sedang dalam masa liburannya.

Merasa tak ada yang bisa ia temukan, Sasuke pun beranjak ke ruang tengah untuk merilekskan pikiran. Kopi yang dibawanya dari ruang kerja ia letakkan di meja yang terletak disamping sofa panjang yang ia duduki sekarang. Perlahan, ia rebahkan tubuhnya, tangannya ia lipat kebelakang sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Diiringi suara hujan yang samar serta aroma khas dari tanah basah, Sasuke mulai memejamkan mata. Namun, suasana damai itu diusik oleh teriakan dari bel rumahnya. Awalnya ia mencoba untuk menghiraukannya, toh ia tidak punya janji dengan siapapun jadi kemungkian besar tamunya kali ini bukan tamu penting. Mungkin hanya seseorang yang kebetulan lewat dan berniat untuk berteduh dirumahnya. Bukannya Sasuke tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin beristirahat kali ini selagi ia pulang kerumahnya yang berada dipinggir kota itu. Hidup di mess bukanlah sesuatu yang disukainya, berhubung tuntutan pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya tinggal disana, mau tak mau ia harus patuh. Jadi, untuk kali ini saja, Sasuke ingin istirahat. Tapi, suara bel yang terus menerus ditekan itu membuatnya terganggu. Dengan berat, iris malam itu perlahan membuka.

"Ck. Mengganggu saja." Gerutunya.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri, memijat keningnya sebentar kemudian berdiri dan beranjak membuka pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, satu alis matanya terangkat. Merasa bingung dengan seorang pria asing yang berada diluar pagarnya, membuat rambut pirang milik pria itu lepek karena air dan jaketnya juga basah. Anehnya, pria itu masih setia menekan bel rumahnya meskipun tahu kalau sang tuan rumah sudah terlihat diambang pintu.

"Siapa dan ada perlu apa?" Sasuke dengan suara yang di keraskan tanpa basa-basi bertanya secara _to the point_ , bertele-tele tidaklah ada dalam kamus seorang Uchiha. Dilihatnya wajah pria itu tiba-tiba berubah cerah setelah Sasuke berujar, pria itu nyengir sebelum berkata.

"Saya Locksvenn, Nart O Locksvenn."

Cengiran dari pria yang mengaku bernama Locksvenn itu membuat Sasuke bergumam _'idiot'_ kemudian dengan seksama ia perhatikan tamu asingnya. Rambut pirang dan tubuh tinggi tegap itu sudah cukup mencirikan kalau pria disana adalah seorang bule. Berhenti memperhatikan, Sasuke meluncurkan pertanyaan.

"Locksvenn? Kau imigran dari mana? Kau itu… siapa?" Tanyanya mendetail.

"Saya dari Arizona, Amerika. Saya seorang pesulap" Sasuke mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyewa pesulap manapun." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada monoton.

"Mungkin tidak. Saya kemari untuk menginap." Si pria asing nampak antusias.

"Disini bukan penginapan." Tandas Sasuke. Salahkan ia yang berprofesi disalah satu organisasi keamanan Negara yang membuat kata-kata yang ia keluarkan selalu terdengar tegas dan kasar.

"Tapi saya suka tempat ini. Disini agak jauh dari kebisingan kota. Jadi, saya mohon dengan sangat anda mau mengijinkan saya untuk tinggal. _Please_." Suara yang Sasuke dengar sedikit tersamarkan oleh hujan yang seakan tak berkesudahan. Namun, ia masih bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan sang pria dipagarnya. Dilihatnya pria itu masih setia dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih meskipun tubuhnya sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Hujan yang terjadi di Jepang memang tak sederas hujan yang turun di Negara tropis, hanya berupa hujan rintik-rintik yang turun sepanjang hari. Mengakibatkan hawa dingin dan lembab yang terlalu mendominasi.

Tak ingin ada mayat beku didepan rumahnya, Sasuke pun berniat mengiyakan permintaan si tamu asing. Lagipula mereka sama-sama lelaki, tidak mungkin terjadi apapun. Terlebih ia merupakan seorang agen Interpol, kalau pria itu bermaksud buruk, tentu dengan mudah Sasuke bisa mengatasinya.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini."

Pria berdarah Amerika tersebut melebarkan senyuman mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Saya akan membayar, anda tenang saja. Jadi, bisakah anda membuka pagarnya? Saya sudah sangat kedinginan disini."

Terdiam sejenak, Sasuke kemudian mengambil payung lalu berjalan menuju gerbang bagian samping dimana terdapat panel angka disana. Menekan kombinasi angka di panel tersebut, Sasuke membuka gerbang diikuti si pria pirang yang dengan antusias ikut berteduh dibawah payungnya. Menatap wajah yang menurut Sasuke bodoh itu sebentar, ia lalu menggiring tamunya untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Payung ditutup, diletakkan di samping pot tanaman yang menjadi penghias pintu. Sang tuan rumah memperhatikan sang tamu dengan seksama. Dari dekat, Sasuke dapat melihat birunya iris mata orang didepannya. Nampak jernih dan terlihat bersinar. Namun, ada yang aneh menurutnya.

"Pipimu?" Pipi yang masing-masing terdapat garis yang menyerupai tiga kumis kucing itu mengundang tanya. Sekilas terlihat seperti tanda lahir atau bisa jadi tato yang sengaja dibuat oleh siempunya, namun ketelitian mata Sasuke tidak bisa dibohongi, ia bisa lihat jika garis-garis itu terlihat agak timbul, seperti bekas jahitan atau luka. Dilihatnya si pria _blonde_ itu sedikit ragu untuk menjawab.

"A-ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya bekas cakaran." Jawabannya terdengar kikuk, tak lama suara serak itu kembali terdengar.

"Berhubung kita akan tinggal bersama," Sasuke mengerutkan kening di bagian ini, pria didepannya buru-buru meralat perkataannya. "-ah tidak, maksudnya, karena saya akan menumpang menginap disini, boleh saya tahu nama anda?" Gumaman pelan terdengar dari Sasuke sebelum ia benar-benar menjawab.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aah, kalau begitu Uchiha-san, boleh saya panggil begitu? _It's a pleasure to meet you._ Dan terima kasih sudah mau menerima saya disini."

"Sasuke saja, kau tak perlu terlalu formal padaku, ."

"Ah, tidak bisa begitu. Saya sepertinya lebih muda dari anda, jadi, saya akan tetap memanggil anda Uchiha-san. Dan akan tidak sopan jika saya berbicara informal pada orang yang lebih tua. Dan juga, _just_ Nart, _call me_ Nart."

Pria bernama Nart itu menepuk pundak kiri Sasuke sebagai upaya mengakrabkan diri.

"Nar[u]th? Oke."

Nart nampak mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung sekaligus ingin tertawa. Cara pria Uchiha ini menyebutkan namanya dalam aksen Jepang yang khas terdengar lucu dan agak berbeda dari nama aslinya. Jadi ia telengkan kepalanya, dan karena tak kuat menahan rasa ingin tertawa, ia pun segera menunduk dan melepaskan tawanya.

Lain halnya dengan Nart, Sasuke yang merasa ditertawakan langsung menendang tulang kering pria itu, mengundang ringisan yang keluar dari mulut Nart yang sedang mengelus-elus bagian yang sakit. Sang korban tendangan Sasuke menunjukkan wajah kesal.

"Sakit tahu, Uchiha-san."

"Siapa suruh kau menertawaiku. Kau adalah orang pertama yang berani menertawakan seorang Uchiha" Balas Sasuke dengan kaki yang berusaha menendang tulang kering Nart yang lainnya, yang untungnya sudah diantisipasi oleh pria itu sehingga ia bisa menghindar sebelum kaki Sasuke menyentuh kakinya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya, tapi cara Uchiha-san menyebut nama saya sungguh lucu. Lebih terdengar seperti Nar-rutoh? Ya, terdengar seperti itu, Narutoh."

Sasuke mendengus melihat pria didepannya berbicara dengan semangat.

"Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika aku memanggilmu dengan Naruto, nama itu cocok untukmu." Sasuke bersidekap sambil manggut-manggut, berpikir jika ucapannya benar.

"Benarkah? Cocok untuk saya? Baiklah, mulai sekarang panggil saya Naruto. Em… kalau boleh tahu artinya apa?" Nart, atau sebut saja Naruto, tampak sangat penasaran dengan arti nama pemberian Sasuke. Matanya nampak membesar dan lebih bersinar dari sebelumnya. Sasuke heran, kenapa Naruto terlihat semangat sekali, semangat yang lebih seperti anak kecil, dan Sasuke menyebutnya dengan idiot.

"Cari tahu saja sendiri. Sekarang masuklah."

"Wah, anda sangat baik sekali menyuruh saya masuk duluan, apa bagi anda saya adalah seorang wanita yang menarik meskipun saya pria? Yah, seperti istilah ' _Ladies first_ '" Naruto menaik-turunkan alisnya ditemani seringai jail untuk bermaksud menggoda, yang tentu hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh Sasuke.

"Ah, haha. Mungkin kita bisa melupakan perkataan saya yang tadi." Si pria dengan kumis kucing itu tertawa garing sembari menggaruk ringan bagian belakang kepalanya. Naruto kemudian menggembungkan pipinya dan melihat secara _random_ , ke kanan-kiri-atas-bawah untuk mengusir rasa canggung karena sedari tadi ditatap datar oleh pria yang memiliki mata kelam tersebut. Menghembuskan napasnya cepat, Naruto pun akhirnya melemparkan senyum paksaan miliknya.

"Baiklah, saya akan masuk duluan."

Berjalan menuju pintu yang berjarak kurang lebih lima langkah dari tempatnya, Naruto berhenti di langkah kedua dan dengan tiba-tiba ia berbalik. Sasuke yang tadi mengikuti langkahnya pun terkejut dan berhenti.

"Saya hampir lupa, sekali lagi terima kasih telah mengizinkan saya tinggal disini."

Bibir Sasuke tertutup rapat saat dirasakannya tangan kanan miliknya diraih dan dijabat secara sepihak oleh orang yang kini tersenyum sumringah dihadapannya. Tak sampai tiga detik, tautan tangan itu terlepas. Si pirang kemudian berbalik kembali dan memasuki rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri terpaku menatap tangannya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan si pria asing. Menggenggamkan jemarinya, tatapan Sasuke beralih ke depan dan mulai mengikuti si tamu yang masuk kedalam rumah.

Usai menutup pintu dan melangkah ke ruang tengah, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh pemandangan Naruto yang sedang mencoba melepaskan kemejanya, Jaket oranye-hitam yang tadi dipakainya sudah teronggok dibawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto sontak melihat kearahnya dengan tampang memelas.

"Jaket saya basah dan kemeja ini ikut lembab. Jadi daripada saya masuk angin dan nantinya merepotkan Uchiha-san, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melepasnya. Dan…" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke lalu melanjutkan "-saya berniat untuk meminjam baju Uchiha-san."

"Kau tidak punya baju sendiri?"

"Semua baju dan barang saya ada dalam tas, sayangnya tas itu di curi."

Ah benar, Sasuke baru menyadari kalau Naruto tidak membawa apapun. Mungkin itu alasannya menumpang di rumah miliknya.

"Tapi Uchiha-san tenang saja. Saya akan tetap membayar kok. Saya akan mencari pekerjaan, jadi jangan usir saya, ya, Uchiha-san."

Yang disebut namanya berusaha untuk tidak menghela napas.

"Dengar, Naruto. Aku tidak butuh uangmu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya…"

Naruto menunggu dengan seksama. Ia melihat bagaimana pria di depannya memandangnya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Jujur, itu membuat Naruto sedikit takut.

"-bersedia melakukan apa yang aku mau."

Satu detik, Naruto terdiam.

Dua detik, Naruto mengerutkan kening dan tanpa sadar kepalanya pun dimiringkan. Perkataan Uchiha-san terdengar ambigu untuknya.

Tiga detik, kepala pirang itu tegak dengan mulut menganga dan mata terbuka lebar.

" _Damn you, pervert man._ " Sebuah teriakan mengawali tamparan yang mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menggeram.

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya. Apa yang tadi Uchiha-san katakan?" Tatapan kesal sekaligus bingung Sasuke keluarkan.

"Memangnya aku bilang apa?" Si Tuan rumah mulai berteriak. Tak ingin kalah, Naruto pun membalasnya.

"Tadi Uchiha-san bilang untuk bersedia melakukan apapun yang Uchiha-san mau. Asal Uchiha-san tau, saya tidak serendah itu. Saya tidak akan pernah mau menjadi pelampiasan seks Uchiha-san." Sebuah telunjuk mengarah padanya. Sasuke mencoba mengosongkan tenggorokan, serasa ada sebuah batu disana.

"Ap-apa yang barusan kau katakan? Kau bilang, s-seks?" Oh sial, baru kali ini Sasuke tak bisa berbicara lancar.

"Ya, apa tubuhku begitu menggiurkan di mata Uchiha-san?" Perkataan sinis itu di akhiri dengan dengusan. Tangan-tangan itu dengan sigap mengancingkan kembali kemejanya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat kedua pundaknya dicengkeram. Menatap si pelaku, mata biru yang berusaha terlihat garang itu malah menciut takut. Naruto seakan mau di jemput oleh ajal.

"Dengar, baik-baik. Aku tidak meminta seks atau pun hal kotor lainnya di otak bodohmu. Yang kumaksud adalah, kau, sebagai bayaran tinggal dirumah ini, kau harus membersihkan tempat ini dan bersedia ku suruh jika aku perlu bantuan."

"A-ah." Naruto kehilangan kata-kata. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Dari pada dia diusir apalagi dibunuh oleh laki-laki didepannya-

 _Brukk.._

-Naruto memilih untuk pingsan.

.

.

.

Apa ini?

Well ini karya lama ku, yang rombak abis-abisan. Karakter awal sih cowokxcewek, setting jg di Indo. waktu itu buat jadi tugas bahasa Indonesia yang suruh buat cerpen. Jadi, cerita ini udah end, harusnya, tapi apa? ini yg ku posting knp cuma berupa prolog? *jambak rambut*

oh ya, mungkin bakal ini dulu yg ku update drpda Sins, yah taulah knp, soalnya ini cerita udah ada gambaran endingnya, jadi lebih gampang buat lanjut. muehehe. Maaf kalo ada typo.

oke, bubye

Salam, masta

 _Edited 14 Agt 2016, 10.28_


End file.
